lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands." "Well, however you did it, it was unbungalievable!" "Kion, wait! Before you go asking, whoever you think is the bravest, think about this . . . I might not be the biggest honey badger. But I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything, or anyone!" "Stand back, Pride Landers! Bunga of the Lion Guard is here!" '' ''"This time, yours truly has a plan!" '' Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots ''"Kion! Hang on, Kion! We're coming!" '' ''"Nope! Gotta be this way. Well, it's one of these ways." '' ''"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! I know this place! I've been here hundreds of times! You know, there's a great shortcut we could have used!" "But, she's a hyena." "Sure is nice having Kion lead us again. Even if he is walking behind us." The Rise of Makuu "We rushed all the way across the Pride Lands, for this?" "Does the last time I fell off a waterfall count . . .? In that case, it's been . . . I don't know how long." "Why not? I'll try anything once." "C'mon, Kion. You could take this guy." "Hakuna matata. I'm sure my minty smell will wear off . . . and the sooner, the better." Bunga the Wise "And you know what makes this a great idea? It was so simple to do. Quick and easy. That's the way to do it." "You hear that, everybody? I'm the Pride Lands' smartest animal. Rafiki said so. I'm smart and I give good advice. Say, wait 'til my uncles hear about this." "So, then, I had an even better idea. I could share my great ideas. I can help everybody in the Pride Lands by telling them what to do." "'''Me'?'' Bad advice?" "Think things through? Uh, guess I'm not so wise, after all. Oh, well. I can live with that." Can't Wait to be Queen "It's my pleasure, Your Majesty. Your wish is my command!" "Yeah! Let's move the bees! What could go wrong?" "What are you guys running for? Bees taste even better when they're mad!" "Yeah, totally delicious!" "I admit it, Your Majesty!" Eye of the Beholder "Let's get 'em, Beshte!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah! It totally brings out your eyes . . . Did I say your eyes? I mean it brings out your one eye. The one you've got left. I mean, I know the other one's still there, but you can't see it. I mean, uh . . ." "Wait a minute. I know. Paint me in action . . . but don't paint me like this." "Let's do that again!" "We can go around the long way to get to the zebras, and then . . . oh." The Kupatana Celebration "And I can't wait! It's the biggest party in the Pride Lands!" "Yeah. We have that effect on no-goods." "Dogo! These are aardvarks' dens! You can't stay here!" "Zuka Zama! Got you, Dogo. You know what? I don't think you're cute anymore." "You kidding? Usually we just get to look at these things. Mmm. This is the best Kupatana ever." Fuli's New Family "He's got a point. Wonder if he left a mark?" "You gotta help me. I can't have much time left. I think this is the end. Goodbye, everyone. Hello, Circle of Life." "Right here! Check it out! Open wide! Ha! Look at me! I'm immune!" "Play in a volcano? That's a great idea!" "But . . . this means . . . I'm ''not ''immune!"''' The Search for Utamu "Alright, gally-ally-goes, off 'a the kitty." "I'm un-dunga-lievable!" "So now, at the peak of every rainy season, we celebrate. I always bring the utamu. My uncles love 'em! And I don't want to let them down." "Yeah! Even I've been in trouble once or twice . . . okay, lots of times." "Here's to the two best uncles a honey badger could ask for!" Follow That Hippo! "Zuka Zama! Huh. Not as deep as I thought." "Yeah, yeah! Where we practice sneaking up on bad guys and surround them . . . I always ace this once." "Eh, I got tired of that. Running right at ya's more my style." "I can't believe I beat her!" "Well, I'm not gonna tell 'em." The Call of the Drongo "I bet Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja heard us coming. See? That's just how good we are. We just show up and all those baddies run off." "Un-Bunga-lievable! You sounded just like Janja!" "Right, right, right. You're the leader of the Lion Guard. Imitate Kion first, then me." "Wow. I really sounded heroic. Hey, wait for me!" "I really do have a great voice." Paintings and Predictions "Those rocks are gonna fall on the zebras!" "Don't you get it? These paintings show what's gonna happen, before it actually happens!" "And don't come back!" "Then he's still in danger! At least the zebras are safe and we can head back home. There aren't any trees in the lair." "Cleaning the floor? That doesn't look like fun!" The Mbali Fields Migration "You seein' okay, Ono? Look. How many fingers?" ""It is time"? Don't get all Rafiki on me, Muhimu. We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on." "Yummy? You know it's gonna taste like grass, right?" "Baby? You're having a baby? Like a baby baby? Like a baby, baby, baby? Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know much about babies, but that's a pretty cool kid you've got there." Bunga and the King "I know! We fill the hole with water and then float up to the top! Got any water?" "Pfft! Nah! We should go down this tunnel! Duh." "Crazy ideas? Crazy ideas? You're right. I'm full of crazy ideas! And I just had another one. How about you go down your tunnel and I'll go down mine. Then you won't have to put up with me and my crazy ideas anymore." "Oh, right! They raised you. Just like they raised me. That kind of makes us... Brothers? Sort of?" "Just call me, Uncle Bunga." The Imaginary Okapi "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the fastest hider!" "I think your new friend's safe, Beshte. The leopard will be going after real animals." "He looked pretty imaginary to us." "Yup! Looks like we're on the right 'track.' Get it?" "Hey, Big B? Don't be mad. We're sorry we didn't believe your friend was real." Too Many Termites "Hey! Just because there are a lot of termites, it doesn't mean there's too many." "Pfft! All this tracking's taking too long. I'm goin' up and over. Zuka Zama!" "On it. I'll go in alone. Oof!" "Almost unlimited! Some of those termites are mine!" "I'm trying to be brave about it. But I gotta admit... I do miss 'em." The Trouble With Galagos "Hey, there, little gally-ally-go" "Hey, easy there! I can't free your tongue, if you keep moving it." "There we go. Now, anyone else think that watering hole sounded good?" "You could teach him how to fly! Or not." "I'm totally gonna use that line." Janja's New Crew "Oh, gotta go around! Big mudslide up ahead. It's a mess!" "'Heads-up.' Good one. You're a giraffe. Your head couldn't get more up!" "She said, 'Thanks for sticking your neck out!' Haha! No, wait. That's not right. She said..." "Whoa! You're pretty heavy for a... whatever you are." "Can't we just leave him on the ledge?" Baboons! "Don't worry, baboonie! The Lion Guard will save you." "Too bad Fuli doesn't like baboons." "Aha! I got it! Use the Roar to get rid of all the water! Then they could just walk off the island." "And there it goes..." "Yeah! Bet you're glad to be rid of that pesky, little baboonie." Beware the Zimwi "That's too bad. I'd kinda like to meet the Zimwi." "Come on! Come on! We can't let this thing get away." "Yeah. For all we know it could be some other eight-legged, super tall, sharp-toothed thing, stalking through the Pride Lands tonight." "Hey, wait! If you do see the Zimwi, try to keep it where it is 'til we get there, okay? Then leave the rest to us. Think they'll do it?" "All right, Zimwi, it's just you and me. Ah!" Lions of the Outlands "Hyena in the Pride Lands? All right, hyena! You picked the wrong day to come into the Pride Lands! That's right! And I'm gonna..." "Wait. You're not from Janja's clan. You're the hyena that helped Kion when he was trapped in the Outlands!" "Oh, right. I'll be the ref! On your marks... Get set... Go! And they're off! It's Fuli in the lead!" "Oh, Kion! That's right. Kion told me to tell everyone he's going to the Outlands with Jasiri. But he'll be right back." "That's not why he lost it! It was 'cause he used it for evil! Remember Rafiki's paintings?" Never Roar Again "What? Don't they know when they've been beaten?" "Oh, they'll definitely notice. It's impossible not to notice. I mean, everyone's gonna notice." "My uncles say Scar was the worst lion ever! Good thing you're the one with the Roar now, huh?" "There ya go. Glad I could help! Another problem solved by Bunga the Wise. Now I'm gonna go help Ono!" "Shh! I'm trying to get the sides even. There. Now let's see what I can do about these tail feathers." The Lost Gorillas "Sorry, Zazu. Can't understand ya with your beak in that beehive." "Maybe next time try flying under the beehive, not through it!" "These gorilla-dillas are my kinda guys!" "Hogging in on his territory! Get it? Forest hog... Hogging? Ah?!" "That's a lot of words for silly." The Trail to Udugu "Relax, Ono! I know Simba pretty well. And you've got nothing to worry about. Let me tell ya what he's like." "The way you walk? Your smile? Your fabulously groomed mane?" "Good thinking, Big B! Now the log's not gonna roll over the eggs." "Nah! Simba knows what he's doing. It'll be fine." "Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll have you out of there in no time. Careful, Big B. If you let the boulder roll the wrong way, it'll squish him." Ono's Idol "Pfft! Big deal. Nuggets fall outta my mouth all the time." "A Royal Mud Print ceremony! Un-Bunga-lievable! What's a Royal Mud Print ceremony?" "Aw, what's a little favor among heroes?" "But it's the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. I can see Pride Rock. I can see Mekundu Cliffs. I can see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. Uh-oh." "Fast as you can, little klippies!" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "You and your dad did all that? Maybe Basi should be on the Lion Guard too, Kion." "So they've got nowhere to eat? That's horrible!" "Don't worry, Bigger B. I know Big B can handle it." "Eh, Kion's got this. Hang on to your antlers." "This way. This way. Step right up. One new Beshte-made hippo lane for all your crossing pleasures! Moms and babies first!" Ono the Tickbird "And I thought your pointy end was the dangerous one." "Ono! Shh! He's standing right there!" "I know! We find him a temporary tickbird to take him there. A tickbird like me!" "Hey, Kifaru! We're back in business! Bring on the bugs! Hey! Did Ono eat 'em all?" "Hey, Ono! Wanna be my tickbird?" Babysitter Bunga "Good guys, two. Jackals, nothing." "Hamu! You wanna dive off Hakuna Matata Falls?" "You kidding? Hakuna Matata Falls is filled with fun stuff to do. As long as you know how to... Teke, Ruka and Teleza." "I guess, word spread about what an un-Bunga-lievable babysitter I am." "You should've seen these guys. They fought off a whole pack of hungry jackals." The Savannah Summit "Pfft! One dry hillside's no reason to stop playing. Now, where is that baobab fruit?" "Infant sound? But Mtoto's not a baby!" "Simba would be pretty upset if his summit ended with Makuu eating Bupu for lunch." "It couldn't have been good! Everyone knows crocs and giraffes don't mix! I'll bet Makuu's going to attack Twiga!" "Ya know, I'm glad I can't hear like Mtoto. I don't want to know everybody's business!" The Traveling Baboon Show "Maybe it's time for the sausage fruit to fall! You ever tasted these things? Delicious! I like 'em better on my inside than my outside. "Yeah! Wonder if they need a honey badger for their act. "Bunga and the Baboons!"" "Enjoyed it? I'll never look at sausage fruit the same way again! You know, I know a honey badger who would be perfect for your act." "A group of different animals working together? That sounds weird." "Too bad those baboonies turned out to be thieves! Still, you gotta admit, they were funny!" Ono and the Egg "Would ya look at that? Ono's gonna be a mom!" "Oh, yeah. Ono's gonna be a dad!" "Hey hairy-airy-airs! You can't be in there! The mud's coming! Everybody out!" "Hello? Anyone home? Whoa! This place is un-Bunga-lievable! I bet even Beshte could fit in here! What a nest! And it's got grubs! I could get used to this place." "Two Onos? Won't that be confusing?" The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Yeah! Give'em the Roar, Kion! Send those hyenas flyin'!" "I can't rescue you, if you won't stay rescued!" "Don't you worry, Ma Tembo! Now that Kion's sent those hyenas flyin', you won't have any problem findin' your water!" "Just doin' our job." "Which, by the way, was totally un-Bunga-lievable!" Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "See ya, anty-lanty-lopes! Oh, hi, Makuu. Makuu?" "Sheesh! Somebody got up on the wrong side of the cave." " Yeah, you heard Kion. You got nothin' to worry about!" "That's some hard water." "Yeah. Really close! See? I didn't even get my feet wet!" Swept Away "You know what we could really use? Some rain." "The Roar can make it rain! Un-Bunga-lievable!" "I never get tired of that. No rain this time, though. Oh well. Least we got rid of the hyenas and saved Big B." " I thought I was gonna have to be Big B from now on." "Ooh. You really did get burned out there." Rafiki's New Neighbors "Bug eating record! Wait 'til you see how many I can eat!" "Oh, oh, I can burp, too." "Yep see ya, wouldn't wanna be... *burp* ya." '' "That was un-bunga-lieveable! Let's do it again!"'' "Yeah. I'll miss 'em though. Not everyone in the Pride Lands can burp their name. It's a talent." Rescue in the Outlands "Un-bunga-lievable! Big B, how'd you do that?" "Pfft! So? They're no match for the Lion Guard." "Easy. Roar into the vent and blow the lava away!" "Ooh, okay. Maybe something else then." "Huh, I guess they really miss the zebras." The Ukumbusho Tradition "What do the elephants call this ceremony again? Kuba... Kubamusho?" "Lucky for you, the Lion Guard's here. And even luckier, we're an un-Bunga-lievable Lion Guard!" "Yeah, c'mon, Kion. Do we look great? Or really great?" "Got it. It's all in my head. If I could find my head. But I'll get my lines, eventually." "It's okay. You're the bravest, remember? And we bravest can do anything. We bravest can even find peace when things are most frightening." The Bite of Kenge "I'll give you something to smell!" "Phew! But your breath, now that's bad! Gotta tell you, for someone who says they're a big, scary lizard, you're not that scary or that big." "Eh, I've seen bigger. Lots bigger!" "Don't make me use my stink on you, Janja!" '' ''"I sure am glad you all can move again. Taking on Kenge and the hyenas by myself is one thing, but movin' all these melons? That's hard work!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "See that big star up there? That means tomorrow is Christmas." "This is gonna be the most un-Bunga-lievable Christmas ever! Ooh, but don't let Timon and Pumbaa see you! I really want it to be a surprise!" "Hey! I thought we were saving 'em for the song!" "Well, Pumbaa says Christmas is all about the spirit of giving. And him and Uncle Timon are the only family I have. They took me in when I was little and all alone. They took you in, too." "They've given me everything. So this Christmas, I wanna give them a performance they won't forget." The Morning Report "Not to mention, it'll look great. Maybe I'll start wearing a branch." "Crocodiles? Big deal. They can't stop us. Zuka Zama!" "Oh, yeah! That's right! You bet your bumps, I'm gonna challenge you! What does "challenge" mean?" "I'll say. And I know all about being brave." "The hyenas? What do they want with that poor, old bird?" The Golden Zebra "So you want us to take over their watering hole for the Pride Lands. You got it bro...I mean, king bro?" "Leopard schmeapords. We can handle them, bring 'em on!" "She's not pretty, she's incredible! You're Unbungalieveable!" "If she wants me to be a mongoose, then I'm a mongoose." "Since when does impossible stop us? We're the Lion Guard!" The Little Guy "Whoa! It's a crocodile smackdown! Who do you think's gonna win?" "Come on out of there, gally-alagos." "See you! Watch out for falling trees!" "No way! Wait, it doesn't, right?" "You know, little gecko, about yea high." Divide and Conquer "Whoo! What happened? Did we win?" "Hey! I never said I was the fastest!" "Hey, it all worked out! We still saved all the animals and chased the bad guys away, right?" "But we're just about to win! Or maybe not." "I pick the hard way!" The Scorpion's Sting "Everyone says Simba defeated Scar, yeah but Simba couldn't have done it without my uncles! You see, Uncle Timon did a dance for the hyenas!" "That's right, scorpion and don't come back!" "Good thinking, Rafiki. The ash will be in safe hands with me! Whoops. "That's right, honey badger style. Zuka Zama!" "That's what you get for messin' with the Lion Guard" The Wisdom of Kongwe "You don't need to send Makini, Simba. I can talk to you right now." "Aw, they look so thirsty. Hey! I can go up there and throw 'em across the ravine." "Yeah! The Big B bridge." "Big B bridge! Told you it'd catch on." "Course he's okay. He did it before with the hyraxes. Right, Big B?" The Kilio Valley Fire "Not this time, falling sky-fires! Yeah! Gimme some trunk!" "Hey, look at that! The elephants and galagos are already playing together!" "No way! He can't do that! Can he?" "Are you kidding? Just because the galagos didn't want you and the giraffes didn't want you and the antelopes didn't want you... You know, he might have a point." "Yeah! I'm a great catcher! See? I'm good at this! Wanna do it again?" Undercover Kinyonga "Nope. Too bad he's not here. Ono could spot Ono for sure. Wait. There he is! And... Uh-oh. He's not alone!" "It doesn't matter what Scar's planning. The Lion Guard'll beat him!" "Yeah. We'll protect you from rocks, trees and grass." "Well Kinyonga, you can color me impressed. Get it? She changes colors? I'm impressed?" "That's the problem with having a friend who's a chameleon. {| | Cave of Secrets "Yep, I say we go show Scar what's what." '' "I've got this. I got loads of experience with caves."'' "Worthy? Of course we're worthy! Worthy of what?" "Oh hey Makini. I was just saying that nobody else in the Pridelands could get down... Hey!" '' ''"Follow our footsteps! Why didn't we follow our footsteps?" "You kidding? Cave Of Secrets, here we come" {| | The Zebra Mastermind "Great! I love catching hyraxes." '' "Should we have gotten them something?"'' "What kind of fighting do you call this?" {| | The Hyena Resistance "I've been working on one of Rafiki's movements." "Who me? Why of course, I'm fine. Okay, okay, I'll go and see Rafiki, but only to ask him how to swing this stick." '' ''"My form? Ooh, that's better. Hey does that mean my form's better, too?" "Yeah, okay. I'll stick with it, Rafiki. Oh, I get it, stick with it because I've got a stick, ow!" "Maybe they heard about my unstoppable moves and decided to not come." "Great! Turns out the stick was holding me back. Watch the Cranky Crocodile Kick! (Yelps) Oh! Guess I need to keep practicing." {| | The Underground Adventure "Why not? I thought you wanted to get muddy." "Spa rule, Kion." "All of us in this dark, little space. Deep, deep underground." "Oh, yeah, like a big scary beast, with big pointy claws and razor sharp teeth." "I can be really annoying when I put my mind to it." "Yeah. With a mole an aardvark and a zebra in it." Beshte and the Beast "Yeah, or you'll have to deal with the Lion Guard!" "Strongest in the mountains, meet the strongest in the Pridelands." "I know his own strength, it's almost as unbungalieveable as Beshte's." "That's okay, we'll getcha out of here, Big B." Pride Landers Unite! "Sure we can. When they found out that we're up against Scar, They'll all wanna work together." "You guys with me?" "Woohoo! Isn't it great? They couldn't wait to help out." "Hey eveybody! I'm over here by this tree! See me?" "Cause when you mess with the Pride Lands you mess with the Pride Landers!" The Queen's Visit "Did you see Dhahabu 's dance moves? Un-bunga-lievable!" "Then let me ask you a serious question. Do you think she remembered me?" "What about me? Your loyal mongoose!" "Nah! She's touring the Pride Lands. With her new guard." "That was the easiest fight ever." {| | data-source="next"| The Fall of Mizimu Grove "You really think everyone's gonna wanna watch Makini plant a tree?" "Woah, zebra- deebras! You don't have to run anymore!" "What do you think they're talkin' about?" "They're still at Hakuna Matata Falls. Somethin' about needin' beauty sleep." Fire from the Sky "'Course you do! We are the Protectors of the Pride Lands. Defenders of the Circle of Life? Uh... Aren't we?" "Yeah. Birds can be kind of flighty. Get it? Birds? They fly..." "I think that's them! Yep! They got Hadithi!" "What I wouldn't give to be a bird right now." "Those vultures will think twice before coming to the Pride Lands." Category:Quotes